


Moony & Padfoot

by LunaLupin1999



Series: The Curious Tale of The Girl Who Wore Black and Yellow [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hurt Remus Lupin, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999
Summary: Prologue to Curious Girl.One-shots on Sirius and Remus' relationship pre 1981.Might only do two chapters, Sirius and Remus's reactions to James and Lily's deaths.If you guys want more of this please like and comment. Suggestions are more than welcome.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Curious Tale of The Girl Who Wore Black and Yellow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Padfoot

Sirius rushed around the kitchen cleaning. He couldn’t believe it himself; he was actually cleaning! He was doing the washing up, he had learnt where Remus kept the vacuum. 

Hell, he had even changed the bedsheets!

To be fair what was the point of spreading rose petals over the bedsheets if you weren’t going to change them first.

Remus had been gone to Werewolf colony for nearly a month, but he was coming home tomorrow morning. He had been spending most of the year so far with the werewolf colony trying to recruit them for the Order, but this was his last night, tomorrow morning he was coming home, and not just for a few nights but permanently.

The flat had been a state, Remus usually did the cleaning, but Sirius was cleaning today, everything was going to be perfect. Lily had even taught him how to make lasagne which he was going to cook for Remus tomorrow. 

He was just finishing off the washing up, when he had a strange feeling in his chest, like it was somehow empty.

“James,” he muttered dropping the dish he had been washing.

But no, James Lily and Beth were both fine, the secret keeper had been changed to Peter only yesterday, they were fine. Unless…..

What was the harm in checking, if there was nothing wrong he could come straight back to the flat, but he had a feeling he was needed at Godrics Hollow right now.

He grabbed his wand a leather jacket and went to go and find his motor bike and flew straight to Godrics Hollow.

He was there within twenty minutes and there was clearly something wrong, half the house was missing.

“Shit!” he shouted pulling out his wand and running into the house leaving the bike parked outside.

“Lily!” he called running in and searching frantically, “James!”

He reached the staircase and found a corpse looking up at him, his glasses askew.

“James!” he whispered, “you can’t be!”

Sirius knelt down next to her best friends body, James was dead, and it was all Peters fault, Peter had gone running to Voldemort the second the secret keepers had been changed.

He suddenly remembered Lily and his little Lilybeth.

He straightened James’ glassed before sprinting up the stairs to the nursery.

“Lily!” he shouted.

“Lils,” he sighed finding Lily lying lifeless in front of the nursery door, her dark red hair strewn all over the floor.

“I’m sorry Lils,” he muttered, “I can’t believe I let this happen.”

“Padfoof,” called a soft voice.

No it couldn’t be, it wasn’t possible.

“Padfoof,” it called again.

“Lilybeth,” sighed Sirius running over to Beth’s cot, “how are you alive?”

He picked Beth out of her cot and saw that she had a strange shaped scar on her forehead. He didn’t care how she got it, all he cared about was that she was alive.

“Mama n Dada,” sobbed Beth.

“I know Lilybeth,” sighed Sirius, “Mummy and Daddy are dead.”

“I’m going to take you home,” he said putting her on his hip, “Uncle Moony will be home tomorrow, we’re going to look after you ok?”

“Unca Moony?”

“Yes sweetheart, Uncle Moony, we’re going to take very good care of you.”

Sirius carried her back downstairs past Lily and James and strapped her into her baby seat that was attached to the side car.

“Sirius!” called Hagrid.

“So it’s true then?” asked Hagrid looking from the house to little Beth strapped into the seat.

Sirius nodded and burst into tears.

“Their dead,” he sobbed, “my best friends are dead!”

Hagrid pulled Sirius in for a hug Sirius sobbed into him.

“You alright Sirius?”

“I think so,” he muttered, “yeah.”

“I need to take little Beth to Professor Dumbledore,” said Hagrid.

“What?” he stammered, “no I’m taking her home, Remus is getting back in the morning, she should be with us!”

“I’ve got my orders from Dumbledore!” said Hagrid firmly.

“Take the bike,” said Sirius handing him the keys still crying slightly, “I won’t be needing it anymore.”

As he handed the keys to Hagrid and his Lilybeth flew away, he knew there was only one thing he needed to do. 

Find Peter and make him pay! 

It was Peters fault that they were dead! 

Peter had ruined their lives!

He was going to track Peter down, he just hoped that he got there before the aurors.

He spent the next few days trawling the countryside and muggle towns for that dirty rat. 

He searched for two whole nights and whole day without getting a wink of sleep. 

At dawn on the second day, the 2nd of November he found him.

Peter was standing in the middle of a muggle street surrounded by muggles. 

Sirius started to fumble for his wand in his jacket pocket his eyes full of anger.

Peter saw him from across the street and pulled out his own wand first.

Sirius tried yelling at Peter, but Peter had cast the silencio charm on him.

“How dare you betray Lily and James!” yelled Peter at the top of his lungs.

What? Thought Sirius confused, he hadn’t betrayed them, he might as well have though.

“How could you Sirius?” sobbed Peter crying real tears, “they were your best friends!”

Sirius pulled the wand out of his jacket pocket and glared at Peter. Peter was trying to make it look as if Sirius was the one who had betrayed them.

As Sirius drew his wand there was a huge bang!

There was twelve muggles lying dead in the street, and Peter had vanished. Sirius was sure though that he saw a rat running into the sewer.

Sirius started to laugh uncontrollably, it was a mixture of exhaustion and the pure nerve of Peter, it was so clever too, it really did look like he’d done it.

Before long the aurors arrived, and he was taken away to Azkaban still laughing.

Later that night in his tiny cell on Azkaban, he considered the fact that although he hadn’t actually been the one to betray James and Lily, he might as well have been, he deserved to be here. 

All that mattered now though was that Remus and his Lilybeth were ok which he hoped they were, he would give anything to see them right now.


	2. Moony

Remus woke up and his body ached all over. It had been a rough month, but it was all over, another transformation over, and he was going home.

He got dressed in a pair of jumper and jeans and pulled his cloak over the top. 

He was halfway through packing his bag when one of his friends woke up. When he said friend, he meant acquaintance which was the closest thing he had to a friend in this place.

“Where you going Remus?” they groaned tiredly as they turned over on their camp bed. 

Malcom Richards had become fairly close with Remus because he was the only person close to Malcom’s age. Malcom was eighteen but looked fifteen, his parents though hadn’t allowed him to go to Hogwarts and had kept him locked up at home. A year ago Malcom had packed his bags and run away from home and eventually joined the colony where he was welcomed rather than shunned. If Remus had managed to persuade anyone against joining Greyback and Voldemort.

“I’m going home,” he whispered as he did up his bag. 

It was only ten o’clock in the morning but it was the day after the full moon, he didn’t want to wake anyone up, the only reason he was up himself was because he was going back to Sirius.

“Oh,” muttered Malcom somewhat disappointed.

Malcom had forgotten that Remus had a home or a life outside the colony.

“When are you coming back?”

Remus bit his lip slightly.

“Um, I’m not coming back Malc,” sighed Remus, “I don’t fit in here.”

Malcom nodded; it had always been clear that Remus didn’t belong in the colony. As Remus had made so many friends with wizards, he was in a kind of no man’s land, he was a werewolf so many wizards rejected him, but a lot of werewolves rejected him for trying to fit into wizard society in the first place.

“But don’t forget what I’ve taught you Malcom,” said Remus smiling slightly.

“If You Know Who or Greyback comes around recruiting, tell them I wouldn’t join them if hell froze over,” smirked Malcom.

“Good luck out there Remus,” said Malcom as he got back to bed.

“Bye Malcom.”

Remus did up his cloak and grabbed his suitcase. He had put his wand in his cloak pocket, he hadn’t been using his wand over the last month as it annoyed more than a few werewolves that Remus had a wand in the first place.

He walked to the apparition boundary and dissaparated to the flat. He walked into the building and fished in his pocket for his keys.

As he opened the door to the flat something seemed to be wrong. Usually the first thing he had to when he got back to the flat was clean but today everything was sparkling.

“Strange,” he muttered as he took off his cloak.

He walked through to the bedroom to put his suitcase away and saw that the bed not only had fresh sheets but had rose petals spread all over it.

Remus smirked ever so slightly as he put his case down, clearly Sirius had missed him a lot.

“Sirius!” he called.

There was no answer.

“Sirius?” he called getting slightly confused as he looked through the flat.

He went through to the kitchen and found a bowl of half-finished washing up.

He was probably just at James and Lily’s shrugged Remus picking up his cloak again and going to Godrics Hollow.

“What the,” muttered Remus as he walked towards the house.

It was a smouldering reck, half the house had been blown away.

“No!” shouted Remus scrambling through the ruins to try and find any sign of life.

“James!” he called frantically climbing through the half-ruined house.

“Lily!” he shouted.

“Beth,” he muttered.

He found the staircase which was still in one piece and sprinted up the stairs to the nursery.

“Beth!” he called opening the door to the nursery.

One of the walls had been blown away from the room, this was clearly where the explosion had taken place, everything was out of place and Beth’s crib was empty.

Remus shook his head and ran back down the stairs.

He kneeled down in the rubble and started to dig through in desperation trying to find anything he might have missed earlier.

“They can’t be,” he muttered digging through with his hands.

“They can’t be!”

“James!” he yelled looking around as if expecting him to pop out from under his invisibility cloak.

“Lily!!!”

“Remus,” said a soft voice from behind him.

“Beth!!!”

“Remus,” said Lyall kneeling down next to him.

“Dad,” he muttered, “what are you doing here?”

“Looking for you son,” said Lyall gently putting an arm around Remus, “I checked the flat and I thought this was the next place you’d probably be.”

“Where’s James and Lily,” he muttered still kneeling down.

“They’re dead son,” sighed Lyall.

“Beth,” said Remus turning to face him nervously, trying to get the worst over with.

“She’s alright Remi, Beth’s with Dumbledore.”

Remus took a deep shuddering breath of relief.

“We should get you home, ok?”

“Where’s Sirius,” muttered Remus, “and Peter?”

“We don’t know yet Remi,” sighed Lyall helping Remus up from the ground.

“Do you want to go home?”

Remus nodded slowly and took Lyall’s hand so they could apparate home.

Hope was standing at the gate to the cottage pacing back and forth frantically.

“Lyall,” exclaimed Hope rushing over to give him a hug, “Remus!”

Hope pulled Remus in for a hug, but Remus didn’t return it.

“Where’d you find him Ly?”

“Godrics Hollow,” sighed Lyall, “digging through the ruins.”

Remus had sat down on the wall outside the cottage staring vacantly into space.

“Remi,” said Hope going over to him.

He didn’t respond and continued to stare into space.

“Come on son,” said Lyall helping him off the wall, “you’ve had a long night with your transformation, you need your sleep.”

“Hmmm,” he muttered as Lyall helped him into the house.

Lyall helped Remus up to his room and Hope watched nervously.

“I’m going to go get you some dreamless sleep ok?”

“No,” muttered Remus shaking his head frantically, “Sirius! Sirius needs me!”

“Remi,” sighed Hope sitting down next to him and tucking him into bed, “if Sirius or Peter come round, they can wait whilst you get some sleep, alright?”

“Beth.”

“Beth is fine Remi,” said Lyall, “Dumbledore’s looking after her and taking her somewhere safe.”

Remus nodded slightly and Lyall went downstairs to go and get a bottle of dreamless sleep.

Hope made sure that Remus was properly comfy in bed as Lyall fetched the potion.

“Ok son,” said Lyall getting out a tablespoon, “open up.”

Remus was staring into space again

“I’ve got this,” said Hope taking to bottle and spoon from him.

“Remus,” she said gently, “you’ve had a long day, I know things might seem pretty drastic right now, but I promise you what you need is a good long sleep and you’ll feel much better.”

Remus looked at her but seemed slightly uncertain.

She poured out a tablespoon of potion and passed the spoon to Remus.

He took the potion and grimaced slightly as he swallowed it down.

“That’s my boy,” smiled Lyall as Remus slowly fell asleep.

Hope smiled slightly as her little boy fell asleep and she left the room with Lyall.

“I sometimes forget how young they all are,” she sighed shaking her head, “what with all they’ve been through.”

“I know,” nodded Lyall.

“I just can’t believe that Lily and James were dead,” she sobbed as Lyall put an arm around her.

Remus woke up at sunrise the next day and looked around him more than slightly confused, what was he doing back home, where was Sirius?

Then he remembered the nightmare he had had last night, Voldemort had killed Lily and James, and he didn’t even know where Sirius and Peter were.

He pulled his old dressing gown from the back of the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Lyall was sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, and Hope was bustling around making breakfast.

“Mum, Dad,” said Remus sitting down, “what’s going on?”

“Do you remember what happened yesterday son?” asked Lyall looking up at nervously.

“All I remember is the nightmare were James and Lily died.”

“That wasn’t a nightmare Remi,” said Lyall gently.

“So,” he struggled, “they’re really gone?”

“I’m afraid so Remi,” said Hope sitting down next to him.

Remus hadn’t fully grasped onto the idea that James and Lily were actually dead yesterday, he was just shocked to find the ruined house. But now he knew that it was real.

Hope opened her arms for him, and Remus went in for a hug and finally broke down bursting into tears.

“What are we going to do,” he sobbed.

“There is some good news to come out of all of this,” said Lyall slowly.

“How can there be god news!”

“You Know Who is gone son.”

“What?” muttered Remus turning around.

“You Know Who’s gone. He tried to kill Beth, but Beth lived, and You Know Who is gone.”

“That’s not possible,” muttered Remus as Hope passed him a handkerchief. 

“We don’t know how it happened, Remi, but he’s gone.”

“So,” he struggled “Lily and James, are dead, but so’s Voldemort?”

“Yes son,” said Lyall.

It was a windy day and Remus only picked at his breakfast before going through to the sitting room. Lyall had built a fire and Remus sat down by the fire and stared into the flames.

He wasn’t just upset about Lily and James. That would have been bad enough. He didn’t know where his little Beth was but according to Dumbledore, she was alright.

Not to mention the fact that he didn’t know where Peter and Sirius were, they probably didn’t even know about Lily and James being dead.

He really needed Sirius right now, he missed him now more than he had done all year. He just needed him to be there to tell him that everything was alright.

As Remus stared into the flames there was a knock on the door.

Lyall pulled his wand out and went to answer the door.

“Who’s there?” asked Lyall opening the door a fraction of an inch and holding his wand out.

“Alastair Moody,” said Moody.

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“I know that your favourite chocolate is salted caramel crunch from Honeydukes.”

Lyall opened the door properly and put his wand away.

“I’m sorry Alastair,” said Lyall shaking his head as Moody came into the house, “it’s just with Lily and James gone for all we know they could be looking for us.”

“Quite understandable Lyall,” said Moody coming in and taking off his travelling cloak, “is Remus here?”

“Yes,” nodded Lyall, “I found him at the Potter house yesterday and brought him home.”

“Good, good,” grunted Moody.

“Is everything alright Ly?” asked Hope.

“Yes, everything’s fine, you remember Alistair?” 

“Of course,” said Hope, “can I get you anything? Tea coffee?”

“Firewhisky wouldn’t go amiss if you’ve got any,” he muttered.

“Rough night?” said Lyall raising his eyebrows as Hope went to find the Firewhisky.

“You don’t know the half of it,” sighed Moody, “how’s Remus holding up?”

“Not good,” said Lyall.

“He managed to get some sleep as we gave him dreamless sleep,” said Hope, “but he’s upset, he’s upset about James and Lily, but he’s worried.”

“Hmm?” said Moody as he took a gulp of Firewhisky.

“He’s worried about little Beth I think,” said Lyall.

“Not to mention Peter and Sirius,” said Hope shaking her head, “we’re all worried, we don’t know where they are, they might not even know James and Lily are dead.”

“Yes well about that,” muttered Moody, “that’s what I’ve come to talk to him about.”

“Peter and Sirius?” breathed Lyall.

Moody nodded solemnly.

“He’s in the sitting room,” said Lyall as they got up. 

He brought the bottle of Firewhisky and three more glasses, he had a bad feeling they were going to be needing them.

“Remus,” said Hope kneeling down up the fire next to her son, “Alistair’s here, he needs to talk to you.”

“Hmmm?” he muttered looking out of the flames.

“Come on Cariad,” said Hope patting a space on the sofa next to her.

Remus reluctantly got up from the rug and sat down next to his Mum, and Hope put his arm around him.

“Before we start, have any of you heard from the Longbottoms?”

“Alice and Frank?” asked Lyall.

“I don’t think so,” shrugged Hope.

“Remus?” said Lyall.

“No,” muttered Remus shaking his head, he hadn’t heard from anyone.

“We’ll keep looking then,” sighed Moody.

“Right,” said Moody taking a deep breath, “first of all Remus do you know how the Fidelius charm works?”

Remus looked up at Moody as if he had just asked the most obvious question in the world.

“Fair enough,” he nodded, “do you know who the Potter’s secret keeper was?”

“Sirius,” said Remus slightly confused, “he was James’ best friend.”

“Right,” said Moody, “and the only way that anyone could have found the house is if the secret keeper tells them.”

“Are you trying to tell me,” said Remus as he gripped onto Hope’s arm, “that Sirius told Voldemort where the Potters were?”

Moody nodded slightly.

“How do we know that he’s not dead!” yelled Remus getting up from the sofa, “he might have been tortured for that information! 

“I know Sirius, James was like his brother, he would have died rather than betray them!”

“Remus,” said Lyall gently, “I’m sure we’ll find him.”

“Come here Remi,” said Hope coaxing him into sitting back down again.

Remus took a steadying breath and sat back down next to Hope.

“We know where he is Remus,” said Moody grimacing slightly.

“Well then where is he!” stammered Remus, “I need to see him!”

“That’s why I’m here,” said Moody.

“The aurors have spent the last thirty-six hours trying to track down the deatheaters, we’ve also been trying to find Peter and Sirius, to tell them about James and Lily not to mention Voldemort.”

Remus took another deep breath as Lyall sat down on his other side. 

“This morning we found them,” said Moody, “unfortunately we got there too late.”

“What do you mean too late?” whispered Remus gripping onto Lyall’s arm.

Moody took a deep breath and began to explain.

“The first thing you need to know, is that Sirius wasn’t forced for the information about the Potter’s whereabouts, he was a spy for Voldemort.”

“There’s got to be some mistake,” stammered Remus, “Lily, James and Beth they were his family. The only family he had apart from me.”

“There’s no mistake Remus, there were witnesses.”

“Witnesses to what?” asked Lyall raising his eyebrows.

“This morning Peter tracked Sirius down to a muggle street,” Moody explained, “he had realised that Sirius had betrayed Lily and James and had been looking for him. Peter cornered him shouted at him for betraying the Potters.”

“Sirius set off an explosion, twelve muggles died, all that we could find of Peter was his finger.”

“Where’s Sirius!” growled Remus who was trying to keep his temper.

“He’s in Azkaban,” said Moody, “we just took him in.”

Remus shook his head and ran up to his room slamming his door after him.

“I’m sorry I had to tell you all this,” muttered Moody, “now I’m afraid I’ve got to go, we still need to find the Longbottom’s.”

Lyall nodded as he downed his glass of Firewhisky.

“We should go check on him,” Lyall muttered heaving himself off the sofa.

Hope and Lyall went upstairs and knocked on Remus’ door. 

There was no answer.

Lyall opened the door and found Remus staring up at the ceiling in his room lying on top of his bed.

“I’ll talk to him Lyall,” said Hope gently. 

Hope went to go sit down on the bed next to Remus. 

“Want to talk Remus?”

Remus shook his head slightly and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

As she got up to leave, she picked up a photograph that had fallen off of Remus’ bedside table. 

It was a picture of Remus and Sirius taken last Christmas. They were both sat on the wall outside the house in the snow wearing muggle coats, and they were laughing and had their arms around each other. 

The glass in the photograph had smashed.


End file.
